


The thief of coffee

by jajafilm



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, Czech Republic - Freeform, FBI, Prague Castle, author met his favorite character, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction with me and hero of the tv series Criminal Minds.<br/>Well, when I promised to write another story about coffee, so from that was nice "trilogy," I didn't think at the moment it finally happen this way and I will play a major role in this story, but what, never mind…<br/>Although I hate stories about how the author met his favorite character, because it seem to me quite cheap, but why we don't make fun of it!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thief of coffee

#  The thief of coffee

 

Well, when I promised to write another story about coffee, so from that was nice "trilogy," I didn't think at the moment it finally happen this way and I will play a major role in this story, but what, never mind…

Yeah, some of you, who know me personally, know that I had two weeks of practice at the Prague Castle. Yeah, I was Mrs. high position dishwashing shards. My work consisted in the fact that I got a box of sachets with glass shards; I took a shard from the bag, washed in lukewarm water of the dirt and other debris, put in crates on a newspaper, that dried it, and put it and the bag. When it was dry, I painted shard by paint, and I described it by pen dipped in white or black ink. I also copied information from a bag on the paper, that I put in a plastic bag, which I put back into the bag. The information from a bag, I also copied on special paper, such a list of all bags. Once the ink dries, I again painted portion of the glass shard and after drying, I put it back into the bag. And this bag I also threw back in the box with clean and already registered shards.

That wasn't difficult work, but rather monotonous, and when I had to for long time just sitting and writing, or vice versa stood for several hours in the same position, my back ached me. I felt throughout the day quite such "dumb", over and over as I did the same thing, but it is a job, right? People wouldn't need to holidays if it was something pleasant. In addition, I have to admit that there was altogether a nice environment. They didn't have much interns, so I was mostly alone, so nobody distracting me by looking over my shoulder all the time, but when I needed something, I could always ask for help permanent employees in the next room.

That day was my last. To work this time I headed out an hour later, because there I had only obligation painted a few shards and by that, I will have work, the work he blows plus or minus two to four hour. That day it wasn't sunny. No, it was one of those mornings that are born after the rain, but that didn't bother me. At least that day was fresh. I jumped on the tram and along the way I read Czech fanfiction on the show Supernatural, which I have already uploaded a month ago on a cell phone. At the bus stop named "Pražský hrad" (Prague Castle) I got out and began to make my way through hordes of tourists to the cathedral and behind it. Everything suggested that it will be just another weekday, the same as yesterday and that day before, but already when I walked past the cathedral, I would have guessed it that this wouldn't normal day after all. On the square in front of the castle was a bunch of armed police and soldiers. Around the castle is always moving quite a lot of guards, but yet at the time I worked there, never so much, never such a show. I thought it was very strange, and I secretly took a picture of it, but otherwise I didn't pay that much attention for it. It wasn't my concern.

At the gatehouse two policemen didn't welcomed me as always, but now there were five and they inspected me from head to toe, like they do at the airport. However, eventually they let me in, and I just shook her head. Then again, everything was as always, that was, until the moment before I went to brew coffee. As soon as I found out that my workplace had also a small kitchen with fridge and kettle, I brought there an ugly pink cup with a spoon, bottle of milk and in small plastic box sugar, instant coffee, which I stole home to put it all the time I didn't need wear here and there, I just left it there, when I knew that tomorrow I will come again. I brought there that quite a bit, because as you know, I was slightly dependent on coffee, and by how much I could consume until then, I was really ensured in this regard, but... Box with coffee at one time was empty. _Someone here drinking my coffee! Well, this! Someone will pay for it and I don't care if this man is my boss, who will write a report about me for school. No one will drink my coffee!_

So I picked up myself and I was gingerly walking into the next room to the nice lady with who I was always this week talking after work, by chance if she has a good tip. I put my nice, but an embarrassed smile, or at least I hoped it nice and embarrassed, and I cleared my throat. Middle-aged woman with slightly curly black hair, in jeans and a green-white shirt with an abstract pattern sitting behind a computer, she turned to me and smiled.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to say that I'll go, but I still have a few minor questions,” I said and my colleague nodded understandingly. “First, I would like to ask for those bags, some of them have except glass also ceramic shards, what can I do? I should transfer ceramics into new?”

“Yes, you know, where are the other bags?” she asked me.

“I know, okay, and then I have one more question. Question less important it is rather my curiosity. A week ago, when I found that there is the kitchen, I brought instant coffee and yesterday my box with coffee was almost full... Somebody probably was sipping it... Not that I would somehow wanted to complain, just as today is the last day, but you have no idea who it could be? Just for fun?” _Oh yeah sure J.K., someone drinks your coffee and you ask just for fun?! Who would you believe this J.K.?_

“Well, as this could-I” came a voice from somewhere behind the boxes filled with shards and folders with their records.

Surprisingly, I turned in that direction, and after a few minutes there appeared gaunt, tall, brown-haired guy, dressed as a schoolboy, but he had a pistol on his hip.

“Matthew Gray Gubler?” I gasped in surprise.

“Who?” He didn't understand. “No, my name has been-is Dr. Spencer Reid. Apology for your coffee, I didn't know-it's yours. I think it is a local, so we have it that in my work. And excuse my language to foreigners Czech is very difficult.”

 _Wait what? Reid, the real Dr. Spencer Reid?! This is a joke, isn't it!?_ “Dr. Spencer Reid, the same Dr. Spencer Reid, who works at the FBI in BAU? That same Dr. Spencer Reid who having IQ 187 and can read 20,000 words per minute,” my eyes widened.

Dr. Spencer Reid laughed uneasily. “You watch on tv show Criminal Minds?! Dr. Spencer Reid, not entirely so. But I was the inspiration for the character.”

“Oh so,” I nodded my head and actually laughed. _Well, it's a bomb. This is not real, it just seems to me! Still he could say that, this didn't happen him since the time, when Hotch trying to heal him from his addiction to coffee..._

“Really sorry that I was a thief coffee,” once again he apologized, as if he has carried out the theft of the century, but to me it didn't matter. After all, find out that a fictional character is actually quite real, it's amazing, isn't it?!

**Author's Note:**

> In the original Reid speaks in broken Czech. I tried to translate as best I can, but my English is very bad ... so make mistakes on purpose in a sea of errors, it doesn't sound too good...


End file.
